Monster Slide
by death mega sega
Summary: Poof, now a toddler, is playing at Fairy World National Park with his best friend. Please R&R.


_**Monster Slide**_

_**11/5/2012 Deathy:**_ On bus. Brain pulsing. Must write. Please forgive me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Timmy's brain!? But that doesn't exist!" – Quote

[][][][

The toddler fairy stared up at the giant mountain before her. Her curly, pale pink hair flowed in the wind. Her lavender eyes were wide with astonishment and fear. Her knees hit against each other. Her small white teeth clacking together. It wasn't the cold that made her shiver though. The weather was nice today. The yellow, blinding sun was out and smiling. The trees rustled their leaves with joy. The wind caressed her face kindly. If it was cold, her mommy would have put a jacket on her. Even if it wasn't cold and mama felt a little shiver, he would put a jacket on her. Mama always wore a diaper, so he always thought it was a little cold. So he would almost always put a jacket on her.

But if it wasn't cold, why was she shivering?

The answer: Fear.

"_Muy grande._" She mumbled. She was nervous of the giant mountain. It was huge! It was gigantic! It was tall! It was big! It was fat! It was humongous! It was enormous! It was massive! It was ginormous! It was colossal! It was monstrous! It was 5 feet and a half foot tall slide.

The kiddy slide at Fairy World National Park evoked fear in young fairies, especially her. She looked up at her best friend. He stared up at it in awe. She was amazed at how fearless he seemed. His knees weren't clacking together, neither were his teeth.

"_What kind of caballero was he to be so fearless?_" She wondered.

He took in a deep breath and stepped forward. True, he was scared. He just didn't show it. He was more of a laid back jokester. He had no time to show or verbalize his fear. If he did, his spastic father would simply poof up some giant spider in a vain attempt to make him laugh. It remedied his fears for a brief moment, but it never made what he was afraid of go away. He boldly walked to the slide's brightly painted yellow stairs. He gulped down his nervousness and grasped the handle bar in front of him. He climbed up slowly and stared downward. The slope of the slide was a lot steeper than he thought. His lavender eyes shrunk some.

He stared down the deep slope. He found his friend waiting for him at the bottom. She looked like an ant from up here. He gulped back his spit and scooched himself forward. His brother claimed slides to be joyous. He was about to test his brother's claim. He scooted forward enough for his body to gain momentum.

"WWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!" escaped his happy lips as he slid down the kiddy slide. He landed happily in the patch of pine straw down below. He didn't move for a few moments, reveling in his success. He had conquered the beast.

She raced up to him. He wasn't moving. Could he be dead? She wondered. "Poof!" she cried his name. Her voice frantic and worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay!" he pulled himself out of the ground. A prideful grin plastered on his face.

She smiled back. She was relieved that he was alive. "Wasn't that scary though?" She inquired. She was amazed that he had enough guts to face that demonous slide.

"Nuh-uh." Poof shook his head. "It was fun! Awesome! You should try it too!"

"I-I-I – _No lo sé_." she stammered, switching to Spanish from her nervousness.

"Huh?" Poof tilted his head. "I don't know what that means, but it'll be fun! Come on!" He hopped up and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the stairs of the humongous slide. "Come on! It'll be super fun!"

"_No lo sé._" She replied reluctantly. Poof, however, was having none of that. He didn't understand Spanish anyway. He pushed her up the ladder.

"Go on!" He cheered her. "It'll be fun!" His smile was reassuring and ward. She continued the climb upward. She smiled down at him and then reached the top.

"EEP! _Esto es muy__alta! ¿He__llegado a los__cielos?_" She gasped in astonishment. She stared down at her best friend. He was an ant now.

Poof simply smiled up at her. "Go on! I'll be waiting for you when you come down!"

She heard this; she nodded her cotton pink hair with agreement. She watched as the small purple ant size Poof moved towards the end of the slide. He seemed to be cheering and doing some funny dance. It reminded her of a rain dance. She scooted herself forward slowly. Her body soon picked up momentum.

"WWWWWEEEEEEEEE!" She cried as she fell. She soon found herself flying off of the end of the slide.

"Way to go Linda!" The toddler Poof cheered. Then the two realized that the little girl was on a collision course with each other.

"Et-oh!" they sounded as their bodies smashed together. They rolled a little. They felt numb from it for what felt like an eternity. Then he opened his mouth.

"That was awesome!" He laughed. "And look! You have pine straw in your hair!" Linda puffed up and glared at him. This only made him laugh more. Something about the toddler's laugh was infectious, because she soon found herself laughing too. She plucked a piece of pine straw and leaf out of his purple hair. Her revenge against him pointing out the messy state of her hair failed miserably. The purple eye fairy laughed even more. "Wow! My hair must really look like a rat's nest now! I wonder if mom's head will explode!" Linda pouted at this. She was hoping that he would be mad or upset about his pretty, puffy, fluffy, wavy, purple hair being a mess. But no, he wasn't. He was too cool to care. He continued to ramble on and on as she glared at really nothing now. "Wasn't that fun Linda!?" Poof exclaimed. His cheerful voice catching her off guard. She looked up to find that the young fairy boy was a mere 2 to 3 inches at best, away from her face.

"_Sí.__Sí, fue__muy__divertido._" She stammered as leaned backwards, away from his face. His grin was huge and cocky. That was normal for Poof. The young fairy was always over confident.

"I still have no clue what you just said." He responded as if it didn't really matter. "But I'll take that as a yes." He clapped his hands together. "I want to give you a present for sliding down the monster slide. Do you want it?" He said in a teasing manner. Linda nodded happily and quickly. Her pale cotton candy pink hair bopping up and down. "Okay!" He cheered. He pulled a wand out of his shoe. It was one of his parents. The side of the wand read, "COSMO."

He whisked it in the air and the star on the end glowed. Then _**POOF!**_ a giant spider stood in the tree above them. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" He huffed. "Stupid wand! It's broken."

Linda rolled her eyes as she moved out of the way of the spider. Poof was constantly poofing up the arachnid. Linda had grown accustomed to call the spider, "_Araña Borrosa_". She waved at him. "_Hola Araña Borrosa!_ How are you?" She sat a distance from him. She didn't want to be eaten. Poof, however, wasn't so lucky as _Araña Borrosa_ began attacking him.

"AAAHHHH!" Poof wailed. "This isn't fun! Why did I poof this up?!" Linda just sat a few feet away. She was building herself a castle out of the Autumn leaves. She then pulled her own wand out of her pocket. _**POOF!**_ the spider was gone. She looked up at him with questionable and annoyed look. Poof gave her a cheesy smile. "I'll fix it?" He answered the wordless question. She rolled her eyes at him. He took a deep breath and held up his wand again. _**POOF!**_ a small golden item fell into his hand. "There we go!" He smiled. He walked over to his friend. "This is for you!" He held up the golden heart locket. Linda's lavender's eyes widened as she took in the small trinket.

"_P-P-P-Para mí?_" She questioned. Poof nodded happily as he shoved it in your hand. "_M-M-M-M-Muchas gracias!_" She replied as she stared at her new treasure.

"Poof!" They heard a familiar spastic fairy calling. It was Poof's dad. "It's time to go home! Your mom is going into nagging mood!"

Poof laughed as he hopped to his feet. He began racing towards his zany father. He turned back half way. Smiling, he said, "I'll see you later Linda!" He waved, turning on his little heels and raced into his green hair father's arms.

Linda giggled to herself and she put her present around her neck. She then heard her mother calling. Father was calling with him. She hopped up and raced towards them. She hopped into her father's muscular arms.

"_Hola papá! Mamá!_" She greeted them. She kissed her father on the cheek. She leaned over to her mom and gave him a peck on the cheek too.

"Did you have fun at the park Linda?" Her mother asked as they walked home together. His cotton pink hair was perky. But his blue eyes were a bit tired form a long day of spreading love all over the world.

"_Sí!_" Linda answered.

"Where did you get the locket, _mí Niña_?" Her Spanish father asked.

"It was a gift!" Linda answered.

"Well, my mother always says to always keep the gifts!" Her mother quoted her grandmother. "You should do the same Linda."

[][][][

_**11/11/2012 Deathy:**_ 9:56pm I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm curious to see how many of you can guess who said the quote above. I'm very happy with this one shot later. For those with questions, I'll answer them as I get them. Please _**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**1/17/2012 Deathy:**_ I fixed some typos. I'm hoping I got them all. I got some ideas from my sister, Cassy, and BJXCBFOREVER. BJXCBFOREVER is a wonderful writer here on fanfiction! He/she is epically awesome! I encourage you guys to go read his/her work.


End file.
